Software defined infrastructure (SDI) is a technological advancement that enables new ways to operate a shared pool of configurable computing resources deployed for use in a data center or as part of a cloud infrastructure. SDI may allow individual elements of a system of configurable computing resources to be composed with software. These elements may include disaggregate physical elements (hardware) such as central processing units (CPUs), memory, network input/output devices or storage devices. The elements may also include composed elements that may include various quantities or combinations of physical elements composed to form logical servers that may then support virtual elements arranged to implement service/workload elements.
The virtual elements of the SDI can be ordered to form a service chain. In general, each virtual element of the service chain will have differing performance limitations. As a result, a virtual element can become a bottleneck in the overall performance of the service chain.